


I've got new rules, I count them

by prettychaotic



Series: you can't always get what you want [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettychaotic/pseuds/prettychaotic
Summary: Continuation to "I want to see you here, beside me dear, but things aren't clear" and "I know we're meant to break (so what, I don't mind)"Harry has a gig in Madrid.





	I've got new rules, I count them

Harry’s sweating, it’s running from his forehead down his nose and down his spine, completely soaking his white tank top in salty drops. He throws the black and white striped jacket onto a chair in his dressing room and finishes his water. He gets a few more congratulations on the good show and he hugs Mitch one more time. It really was a great show. One of the best, honestly. 

It’s only when he’s calmed down a bit and gotten a beer in his hand that a security guard knocks on the open dressing room door. Harry turns around. 

\- Hiya, not to disturb, but Louis is here, the guard says and Harry stiffens.  
\- Louis? He asks, sure that they’re not thinking of the same Louis.  
\- Tomlinson, he nods and Harrys eyes widen.  
\- Well, um, let him in?

Harry looks at the others, clearly confused. The others look equally confused. 

Louis comes in, with a few friends behind him. Harry knows them all, or at least recognizes them as Louis’ friends. He stands up from the chair and goes to say hi, but his voice has gotten stuck and Louis comes before him.

\- Hi, great show, says Louis.

Harry can’t hide his shock, not able to speak at this point. What the fuck is Louis doing here?

\- I was in Spain, heard you had a show, wanted to surprise you. Turns out I was the surprised one, fucking amazing you are, Louis says.  
\- Hi, and thanks, Harry says, still confused but he still hugs Louis a little bit and shakes hands with the others.  
\- Well, come in, have a beer, meet my band, Harry says and points at all the others who looks at Louis like he’s an alien.

Louis and his friends pull a few chairs out and sit down around the big table as Harry scrambles around to get ahold of some more beers that he gives around to all Louis’ friends. 

\- So, you have a lot less hair than last time I saw you, Louis laughs and Harry laughs with him and nods before handing Louis the last beer in his hand. Their hands touch a little at the finger tips and Harry pulls back, touched. 

Mitch and Sarah gets into deep conversation with Louis about the making of the album and Harry just sits back and watches them. He spares Louis a few glances, eyeing his black sports-set that sits nicely on him. Harry is suddenly very aware of his own sweat-smell and he knows he needs to shower. The whole band has already changed into their outfit for the night, as they’re going out, but Harry hasn’t even started. 

\- Hey, sorry, I’m just popping in the shower, yeah? He announces and Louis just smiles and nods.  
\- I was just wondering who the smelly one was, he jokes and Harry flushes hotly. 

When Harry comes back, his hair wet and shiny, Louis is laughing at a joke Mitch pulled and Harry just slides in, careful not to interrupt. 

\- H, Louis and his friends are coming too, yeah? Sarah says and Harry just swallows and nods.  
\- Um, sure, he says, trying to sound mature and GROWN UP, but he just squeaks out his words, feeling like if he survives this night, he’s lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so have that in mind while you read!


End file.
